Field
The described technology generally relates to a data compensating device and a display device including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays (FPDs) are widely used in electronic devices because FPDs are relatively lightweight and thin compared to cathode-ray tube (CRT) displays. Examples of FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays. OLED technology is considered a next-generation technology because the OLEDs have various advantages such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, a thin profile, low power consumption, etc.
Power consumption of the display device can increase as the size of the display device and the quality of the display device increase. In order to reduce the power consumption, an automatic current limitation (ACL) driving technology can be used. The ACL driving technology reduces consumption of current by controlling the amount of current consumed in a display panel.